Para toda la eternidad
by Yushi Lucile and Agatha
Summary: No había más que hacer. Sencillo, allí se iba la mitad de su alma... junto a él... ¿Por qué a ella? El por qué nunca le fue claro... solo sabía que ella tendría que hacer un enorme sacrificio... por amor.


**Para toda la eternidad.**

**¡HOJA (inserte aquí su nombre)! XD**

**Antes que nada… ¡BAJEN ESAS ARMAS! Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero ¡emociónense! Este solo es un oneshoot XD Aunque, si desean, me piden un final alternativo, porque pienso que odiaran el final. Lamento que no haya actualizado en "Junto a ti" desde el año pasado, Sorry, he andado de fiesta en fiesta y pues… ya imaginarán XD He estado bastante ocupada socializando XD Aunque me ha hecho bien XD**

**Me he inspirado en un millón de canciones, así que no colocaré cuales son XD**

**Ahora quiero dedicar este oneshoot a dos personas: Llink (¡TE GANÉ! ¡JAJAJA! XD) por su "cumpleaños" que fue hace un mes… Sorry ._.**

**Y a otra persona: Hellbreak, ¿sabes? No tienes idea de toda la inspiración que me has dado… te lo agradezco ¿eh?**

**Ahora, dejo de aburrirlos y disfruten la lectura.**

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de Dreamworks.**

**Prólogo**

Era una tarde como cualquiera en el Valle de la Paz. El Maestro Shifu se encontraba en el Salón de los Héroes en posición de loto, meditando. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, estaba molesto y preocupado. Jamás había considerado la idea de que algo como esto estuviese ocurriendo ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a ella? Aunque lo gritara a los cuatro vientos sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna.

Echó una ojeada más al rollo que tenía en manos, cerciorándose de que fuese real y no una terrible pesadilla. Estaba dirigido a la Maestra Tigresa, la líder no oficial de los cinco furiosos. Hacía unos meses había llegado un rollo igual al que tenía en manos, estaba dispuesto a entregárselo a su destinataria, pero algo lo detuvo. Un símbolo de una flor de loto con un yin yang descansando sobre sus pétalos rosa. Abrió los ojos a más no poder ¿Estaría Tigresa...? No, no podía creerlo. Llevó el rollo consigo y cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que sus alumnos no lo estaban espiando, lo abrió, y con cierto temblor en sus manos confirmó sus sospechas. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla izquierda ¿Cómo es que siendo tan joven...? Desde que habían regresado de Gogmen le había agarrado el cariño fraternal que nunca había tenido con ella. Era su hija, no quería que pasara. Tenía que hacer algo por impedirlo, ¿pero qué?

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir a la superficie en poco tiempo. Se paró de golpe y se dirigió a su habitación. Sacó de debajo de su cama un cofre marrón con adornos dorados. Tiró, sin ver, el rollo en el cofre, siendo uno más de esos tantos que habían sido acumulados desde hacía poco menos de dos meses.

_«__No esperaba que lo consiguieras a la primera. Me habría impresionado mucho que lo hubieras hecho__»_

_R. J. Lupin en "Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban"_

—

**Primera parte**

Respiró con fuerza una vez más, tratando de que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos escarlata. Había esperado horas para estar sola en una lucha consigo misma ¿Cómo no había dicho nada? ¿Acaso le importaba poco? Claro que no, todo lo contrario, le importaba, y mucho. Quiso golpear algo, tratando de desahogar su ira, pero estaba segura de que si empezaba, jamás terminaría hasta dejar sin árboles el bosque. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, trazando un húmedo camino en su fino pelaje anaranjado con rayas negras. Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente, sin importarle nada ¡Al diablo todas esas cosas de seres radicales!

Comenzó a llover a cantaros, pero poco le importó. Se tiró al suelo y se colocó en posición fetal, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas. Ahora ¿qué podría hacer? Las decisiones estaban tomadas y ella no podía hacer nada por interferir en estas, porque simplemente no era ella quien decidía. Ensimismada, no pudo detectar la presencia de otro ser, que la veía con ojos de total expectación. Entre lágrimas y bajo la densa lluvia, Tigresa se quedó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó sobresaltada, en las condiciones menos esperadas: estaba sentada, con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de alguien, tenía una manta que la cubría hasta la cintura y un paraguas tapándole la cabeza, aún seguía en el bosque en el que había llorado toda la noche. Jadeó un poco, aún no se recuperaba del todo de la pesadilla que había estado acompañándola al menos cinco horas.

_Todo era color negro, no podía ver nada, ni siquiera su propio cuerpo. Solo podía sentir un dolor bastante agudo en todo el cuerpo._

— _¡Tigresa!_

_En ese momento el sonido de un rayo chocar contra el suelo retumba sobre su cabeza, haciendo que se sobresalte por un tiempo indefinido. Ahora ve un poco: Su cuerpo no está tocando tierra firme, parecía estar siendo levitado. Estaba al borde del barranco, a punto de caer. Su brazo estaba sosteniendo algo peludo, pero no sabía que era… o quién._

— _¡Tigresa!_

_Giró su cabeza, buscando al autor de aquella voz masculina, pero no dio con ella ¿dónde estaría?_

— _¡Por favor no te sueltes! — ¿Por favor no te sueltes? ¿Acaso ella estaba tratando de suicidarse? No, eso era imposible, aquel pensamiento jamás había cruzado por su mente ¿entonces… que sucedía? — Dame tu otra mano para que yo pueda subirte_

_Trató de hacer lo que este extraño ser le pedía, a pesar de que ella no confiaba en cualquiera, y mucho menos en quién recién conociese. Estiró un poco su brazo derecho, pero un dolor agudo la detuvo ¿qué le estaba pasando? Miró donde supuestamente estaba su brazo. Las ganas de vomitar se aferraron a ella, y tuvo que impedirlo como sea. Definitivamente, ese pedazo de carne con mechones de pelaje anaranjados no podía recibir el nombre de brazo._

_Lo que estaba prendido a la parte superior de su cuerpo era carne bañada en sangre, tenía un corte bastante profundo, que solo había sido posible de realizar con una daga. Las ganas de vomitar volvieron a apoderarse de ella ¿en qué momento le habían hecho eso? Su cuerpo se estremeció un poco, pero ante este movimiento, Tigresa sintió varias punzadas y un ardor de magnitud inimaginable. Miró abajo y quedó petrificada: tenía varios cortes de daga, moretones bastante grandes que no eran ocultados con su pelaje y una herida profunda a la altura del estómago. Tosió un poco, asqueada, y sintió un sabor extraño en la comisura de sus labios: una sustancia roja con sabor metálico. Sabía cuál era su nombre, pero no quería admitirlo ¿tan mal estaba? La vista comenzó a nublarse para ella, comenzó a sentirse un poco desesperada ¿qué hacer en una situación como aquella? _

— _¿Tigresa? — esa voz… una voz masculina que, en situaciones en las que no requerían tanta seriedad, era la que daba el ánimo necesario para hacer de un día uno inolvidable. Esa voz era la que le había dado la peor noticia de su vida… esa voz solo podía ser de alguien… el ser al que amaba con todo su corazón..._

_Levantó la mirada, a pesar de seguir siendo presa de la desesperación, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos que iniciaron a arderle. Lo miró con cariño y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:_

— _Te amo, Po…_

_Sentía como su cuerpo caía varios metros, directo al suelo. Cuando llegó a su inevitable destino, aún estaba con vida, pero sin fuerzas. La vista se le nubló aún más, ya no podía hacer nada. Derrotada, cerró los ojos, derramando unas últimas lágrimas._

— _¡TIGRESA!_

Aún sobresaltada, se aferró al brazo del oso panda que descansaba su lado ¿En qué momento habría llegado? No se había percatado de su presencia hasta enconces. Él estaba dormido y el sol recién comenzaba a salir de su escondite. Suspiró, lo había evitado el día anterior y ahora se sentía mal con ella misma por su actitud tan inmadura. En ese momento, recordó por qué había ido a parar al bosque en el que yacía. No quería que eso ocurriera, después de todo él era, en cierto modo, su mejor amigo.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, lo quería, tal vez más de lo que debía, pero todo sucedió tan… rápido. En un primer momento lo había odiado con todas sus fuerzas, porque él le había robado el título de Guerrero Dragón. Dias después, él había salvado el Valle de la Paz de las temibles garras del primer hijo adoptivo del Maestro Shifu: Tai Lung, fue la primera vez que ella le había echo una reverencia a alguien que no fuese su maestro.

Su mente estaba jugando con ella, hacía que cada momento amargo que había tenido con él se convirtiese en un lindo recuerdo. La vez en la que ella había padecido de la Fiebre de Rio, él la había salvado de la muerte. Aquella vez que habían tenido que transportar el monumento del Maestro Oowgay con un rubí rojo y habían terminado encadenados entre ellos accidentalmente, se dieron un beso por pura casualidad** (Y: Fue mucho trabajo, tuve que repetir esa parte por lo menos diez veces y poner pausa en el momento exacto, ¡Si se lo dieron!). **Y cuando Shan fue a parar al Palacio de Jade… él había estado al pendiente de ella, por si llegaba a hacerle algo que… bueno, si llegaba a hacerle daño de alguno. Definitivamente, todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Nunca en su vida había estado enamorada de alguien, así debía sentirse ¿no? Sentir que los nervios a flor de piel cuando estaba con él, sentir cierto calor en sus mejillas cuando él le hacía un halago, sentir una corriente eléctrica cuando él la tocaba y sobretodo, sentir esas detestables mariposas en el estómago.

— Los radicales si entendemos, pero no veré morir a mi amigo — había esperado que tan solo él la hubiese escuchado, olvidó por completo la presencia de sus amigos. Él estaba en un estado de shock, ella lo había abrazado, la maestra de kung fu más radical que había conocido en su vida...

Cuando Shen le lanzó una bola de fuego, cuando creyó que lo había perdido ¿dónde había quedado su espíritu de guerrera?

— La verdad, no creí que legaría tan lejos — le había dicho ¿cómo que no llegaría tan lejos? ¡Por el amor de los dioses! ¡Él es el Guerrero Dragón y el poseedor del chi de los Héroes! Le hubiese dado una reprimenda en aquel momento, pero se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo. Habían peleado bien hasta que Shen había decidido usar sus cartas y disparar a Po, en ese momento había sentido el impulso de salvarlo, se había interpuesto entre él y la bala, había impactado de lleno en ella. Cuando él le sujetó la pata, susurrando su nombre, sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica, que la había mantenido con vida. Ella solo había estirado su brazo, esperando a que él no se valla, pero lo hizo, la había dejado para poder salvar a China ¿acaso siempre sería así?

— ¿Estas lista para volver? — el guerrero de blanco y negro había despertado mientras ella estaba recordando, lo miró fijamente a los ojos... verde jade, eran hermosos. La traían loca desde hace algún tiempo, pero se negaba a admitirlo. — Tigresa ¿me has escuchado?

Le hubiese encantado saber en qué momento había comenzado a ser distraída.

— Perdón ¿qué?

— Te había preguntado si estas lista para volver

— Ah sí, sí estoy lista — añadió con apuro.

Se levantaron rápidamente del suelo y, evitando las miradas del otro, partieron al Palacio de Jade sin dirigirse la palabra, a pesar que ambos hubiesen dado lo que fuera por haber mantenido una conversación.

— Tigresa ¿te sientes bien?

— Si, me siento de maravilla — mintió — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Te noto rara, es todo, tal vez este paranoico

— Si, si eso debe ser

Ya en el Palacio de Jade, ambos tomaron caminos completamente diferentes: Él se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena y ella se dirigió al Árbol de la Sabiduría Celestial, corriendo en cuatro patas.

Ya habiendo llegado a su destino, Tigresa se echó en la hierba, respirando entrecortadamente y con las lágrimas saliendo a flote. Le dolía estar en la presencia de Po, le dolía en lo más recóndito de su ser. Escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas, llorando de forma no tan sonora ¿tanto lo amaba para que le doliese de tal forma? Al parecer si…

— Aún no puedo creer que te vas, Po…

_«Si te quiero es porque sos_

_Mi amor mi cómplice y todo_

_Y en la calle codo a codo_

_Somos mucho más que dos»_

_Mario Benedetti, citado de "Llámalo X"_

—

**Segunda parte**

Esa misma mañana, Po había sugerido ir a desayunar al restaurante de su padre porque, según él, se habían acabado los víveres en el Palacio y debía ir a comprar más.

Los cinco furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón bajaron por las infinitas escaleras haciéndose bromas y proponiéndose retos entre sí por pura diversión hasta llegar al final, donde adoptaron una actitud seria hasta llegar al centro del Valle de la Paz, donde estaba ubicado el restaurant del padre del Guerrero Dragón.

Hablaron un momento sobre cualquier cosa que se les cruzaba por la mente de nuestros guerreros del kung fu, hasta que el señor Ping llevó los platos de fideos. Todos hicieron silencio para poder comer sus fideos en paz, allí comenzó todo.

— Chicos, papá. Hay algo que debo decirles…

— Claro Po, dinos

Suspiró… ¿se trataría de algo malo?

— Me han ofrecido entrenar en una escuela de Kung fu… al otro lado de China y, he aceptado ir allí, los dejaré pasado mañana

Todos quedaron estupefactos ante tal anuncio, simplemente nadie se lo vio venir, Tigresa parecía ser la más afectada: tenía la boca abierta, los ojos saliéndose de su órbita y la mano derecha en el corazón.

— Yo iré contigo, Po

Todos miraron al Señor Ping, creyeron que suplicaría para que no se fuese, pero al parecer hizo todo lo contrario.

Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Víbora le desearon lo mejor a su amigo, por su lado, Tigresa aún seguía estupefacta.

— ¿Algo que quieras decir, Tigresa? — preguntó Víbora, sacando a su amiga de su ensimismamiento. Ella se sobresaltó un poco y miró a su alrededor antes de dar su respuesta

— No…

_«__Me pregunté cuánto más podría durar esto. Quizás algún día, dentro de unos años, si el dolor disminuía hasta el punto de ser soportable, me sentiría capaz de volver la vista atrás hacia esos pocos meses que siempre consideraría los mejores de mi vida._

_Y ese día, estaba segura de que me sentiría agradecida por todo aquel tiempo que me había dado, más de lo que yo había pedido y más de lo que merecía. Quizá algún día fuera capaz de verlo de este modo._

_Pero ¿y qué ocurriría si este agujero no llegaba a cerrarse nunca? ¿Y si las heridas en carne viva jamás se curaban? ¿Y si el daño era permanente, irreversible?__»_

_Bella Swan, en "Luna Nueva"_

—

**Tercera parte**

Tigresa estaba echada boca abajo en su cama, trataba de contener las lágrimas. Nunca en su vida había llorado tanto por un hombre, se sentía desgraciada. Soltó un suspiro ¿qué haría para que él no se fuese? La única manera para evitar que se fuese era… era… ¡eso! ¡Ya sabía cómo hacer que no se fuese! Sabía que estaba mal, pero era mejor eso a no volverlo a ver.

Con los ánimos repuestos, se puso de pie de golpe y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, corrió hasta la cocina en donde suponía que estaría Po preparando la cena.

Y sus instintos no le fallaron, efectivamente, allí estaba él, parado al otro lado de la cocina.

Ella entró sigilosamente, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Cuando ya estaba a casi un metro de él, dibujó una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro. Extendió los brazos, para darle un buen susto, dio un paso más y...

— Hola Tigresa. Hiciste demasiado ruido al entrar ¿sabías?

Todos los esfuerzos que ella había hecho para darle un buen susto... se habían ido a la basura. Ahora había un gran enigma por resolver: ¿Cómo es que la había escuchado?

La respuesta, obviamente, no estaba a la vista.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando sus pensamientos.

— Po, no he venido a que juzgues la mediocridad de mi sigilo — dijo con el ceño fruncido, pero segundos después, relajó las facciones de su rostro — he venido a proponerte algo.

— ¿Proponerme algo? — cuestionó, arqueando una ceja.

— Exacto — afirmó, esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

— Y... ¿Qué clase de propuesta vienes a ofrecerme? — ella, en forma de respuesta, encogió los hombros.

— Solo sé que te gustará

— Si sabes que me gustará... entonces, acepto. Confiaré en tu juicio

— Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás — dicho esto, ya se retiraba de la cocina, para regresar a su habitación.

— ¡Espera Tigresa!

Ella tuvo que regresar sobre sus pasos y asomar su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina — ¿Si?

— ¿Cuál era tu propuesta? — cuestionó con una sonrisa

Ella sonrió — Ya te enterarás

Se retiró de la cocina, dejando al panda con la palabra en la boca. Ya en su habitación, se echó en su cama, suspirando ¿Estaría bien lo que planeaba? No, no estaba bien, no era correcto, entonces... ¿Por qué perdería su dignidad de esa forma? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Tal vez si... loca... de amor, ¿Loca de amor? Si. Además, el termino no sonaba tan mal...

Y así pasó el tiempo que le restaba.

Cuando ya estuvo lista para regresar, pensó una vez más si no se arrepentiría de lo que haría esa noche... no encontró motivo que se lo impidiese.

Marchó a paso lento a la cocina, desde lejos ya se podían oir las risas de sus compañeros... extrañaría eso de Po, la facilidad de hacer que todos estuveran de buen ánimo...

— ¡Vaya! Ya habían iniciado la diversión sin mi — "saludó" Tigresa, teatralizando.

— Lo lamentamos Tigresa... es que estábamos con hambre — intervino Mantis

—...como siempre

— Y queríamos escuchar una de las miles historias de Po — interrumpió Mono

—...como siempre

— Y... y... olvidamos esperarte para comenzar — dijo Grulla

—...como siempre — Tigresa sonrió triunfalmente, tomó asiento junto con sus demás compañeros.

Hubo un silencio bastante largo, al parecer, la llegada de Tigresa había puesto el ambiente bastante tenso, pero para cierto panda, eso no era incoveniente...

— Y... ¿les gustan los fideos?

Nadie pudo resistirse a lanzar una carcajada. Era la última noche que verían a Po, no querían pasarla en un ambiente fúnebre. El resto de la cena fue igual a sonoras carcajadas, bromas pesadas (según Tigresa) y gritos del Maestro Shifu, quien llegó a altas horas de la noche para darles la orden de dormir.

Todos reprimieron el impulso de contradecir a su Maestro, los años de estancia en el Palacio de Jade les había enseñado que si el Maestro Shifu les daba una orden, esta debía ser cumplida, a menos que quieras recibir un castigo inolvidable...

Todos comenzaban a retirarse, Tigresa rogaba en sus adentros para que Po recordara la pequeña plática que habían mantenido antes de la cena. Tal vez lo hubiese olvidado... tal vez hubiese olvidado la propuesta que le había hecho...

— ¿Tigresa?

Esa voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento — ¿Mmhh?

— ¿Cuál era tu propuesta? — cuestionó Po, arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Oh! Consistía en pasar esta noche juntos... después de todo eres mi mejor amigo...

Inesperadamente, Po tomó a Tigresa por el brazo y la jaló para quedar juntos, la rodeó con sus grandes brazos, abrazándola, nada los podría separar.

¿Nada?

Tigresa llevó a Po al techo de las habitaciones... un lugar en donde sus chismosos amigos no se les ocurriría en buscar. Ambos se mantuvieron callados, admirando la belleza de la luna. Deseaban estar al lado del otro el resto de sus vidas, pero por obvios motivos, sabían que eso no podría ser posible.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

— Supuse que te gustaría esta vista, a veces, cuando me siento sola, vengo aquí y le doy un vistazo a la luna... hoy esta especialmente hermosa. Sin embargo, esas nubes de por allá dan la impresión que esta noche lloverá — respondió, señalando las nubes que parecían estar a unos pocos metros de la luna.

— ¡Oh! Si… al parecer el clima está igual que yo… triste.

— ¿Por qué estas triste?

— Es… casi obvio. Mañana me iré de aquí… dejaré todo lo que realmente me importa – le echó un vistazo a Tigresa – Lo más probable es que jamás regrese…

Tigresa agachó la mirada ¿tenía que recordárselo todo el tiempo? Tal vez sí ¿Habría algún propósito en sus palabras? Imposible de descubrir.

Inconscientemente, derramó una lágrima… de tristeza. ¿Cómo había sido tan…? Ya no había caso en reprocharse a sí misma, lo hecho, hecho estaba…

— ¿Por qué lloras?

Tenía que hacerlo… esta sería la última vez que lo vería a él, el amor de su vida. No se lamentaría el resto de su vida por no haberle dicho lo que sentía por él.

— Yo… — inhaló fuerte – tú sabes que te había odiado desde el primer momento en el que te vi… No era odio, era envidia, tú sabías que yo anhelaba el titulo de Guerrero Dragón desde que supe de su existencia… y que tú te lo hayas llevado… me afectó "un poco". Pero con el tiempo… comencé a agarrarte cariño y… tal vez, yo ya no pueda verte de la misma forma en la que te vi aquella noche que llegaste aquí… lo que quiero decir es que… yo… te amo…

Ya estaba, lo había dicho, ahora el resto se lo dejaría al destino… si no le correspondía… ya no importaría, de todas formas, él se iría para siempre, sin mirar atrás…

Sin poder reaccionar si quiera, sintió como un par de brazos la aprisionaban y el tacto de unos cálidos labios chocando con los suyos, formando un beso que comenzó siendo inocente, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, el deseo se iba apoderando de ambos cada vez más y más… al punto de desear lo indeseable…

Lamentablemente, en el mundo de los mortales, nada es perfecto.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse, aunque no del todo, ya que permanecía unidos en un abrazo. Tigresa lloraba de la emoción y Po le acariciaba la cabeza, consolándola.

— ¿Tigresa?

— ¿…Si?

— Yo también te amo, estoy profundamente enamorado de ti desde hace un buen tiempo… — ella ahogó un gemido – me hubiese encantado que esto se hubiese dado en otras circunstancias…

— ¿En serio tienes que irte?

— Si

Ella bajó la mirada, esquivándole, no quería verlo a los ojos y saber que no lo volvería a ver… permaneció en esa pose por un buen tiempo, disfrutando del cálido abrazo que recibía por parte de Po…

— Ya es tarde… debemos irnos a la cama…

— Tienes razón

Bajaron del techo y se encaminaron al pasillo de las habitaciones, donde sus amigos yacían durmiendo. Pero cuando Po trató de seguir caminando a su habitación, Tigresa lo detuvo, jalando su mano y guiándolo al pasillo en el que se encontraba las habitaciones para los huéspedes…

¿Por qué lo llevaba allí? ¿Acaso no había dicho que debían ir a la cama?

Efectivamente, había dicho "debemos ir a la cama".

¿Acaso había usado el doble sentido?

No, eso debía ser imposible, ¿la Maestra Tigresa usando el doble sentido? No podía querer… eso, ¿cómo es que ella…? No, era inapropiado pensar en eso… de seguro debía ser una confusión ¡Sí! Eso tenía que ser…

Lo dirigió a la habitación que se encontraba al fondo del pasadizo. Una vez allí dentro, la Maestra del estilo del Tigre lo aprisionó a él con un beso, sin darle oportunidad a reclamar. Poco a poco el deseo fue creciendo, y Tigresa aprovechó para poder echarlo a la cama, sin darle escapatoria.

Él sabía que estaba mal.

Entonces ¿por qué no se detenía?

La respuesta no apareció.

Cuando fue plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, no le agradó para nada la imagen que estaba viendo.

Tigresa anhelando más…

¿Él podría más?

No.

Con un movimiento brusco, sacó a Tigresa de encima de él. Ella quiso volver, pero él se lo impidió ¿Qué cruzaría en su cabeza en esos momentos?

— Tigresa, no puedo…

— Por favor.

— No es…

— Por favor…

— ¡Tigresa!

Nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera. ¿Tanto le habría afectado? Prefirió no saberlo. Ella se hubiera puesto peor si él hubiese estado en su lugar… pero, ¿Qué le había pasado a ella? ¿Dónde se había quedado su cordura?

— No puedo hacerlo — le dijo de la forma más dulce posible, aún así, dolía. — Tigresa, yo me voy a ir, entiéndelo, no podría dejarte aquí sabiendo que tú y yo lo hicimos ¿sabes? Desearía más — esbozó una sonrisa traviesa que duró apenas un segundo — pero… ¿y si te dejo embarazada? ¿Qué harías?

Definitivamente, la había tomado desprevenida.

Pero… ¿eso no era, teóricamente, imposible? Un tigre y un panda… ¿Cómo serían sus crías?

Las preguntas llegaban a su cabeza, no tenía en orden sus pensamientos. ¿Y si quedaba embarazada…?

Solo sabía una cosa.

Estaría feliz.

Pero… ¿y después?

— No lo sé — confesó — yo… ¡Perdóname! ¡No se que hacer! ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡Te quiero aquí, conmigo!

Comenzó a llorar, como aquella noche bajo la lluvia. Giró su cabeza, evitando así que él la viera…

Su plan había fracasado.

Era completamente seguro que él se iría… y se llevaría parte de su alma con él.

Definitivamente, la idea del suicidio cruzaba por su cabeza en ese mismo momento…

Pero, obviamente, su ensimismamiento fue interrumpido.

Sintió como él la aprisionaba entre sus brazos…

Entonces, después de todo ¿si…?

—No, no lo haremos si eso es lo que piensas –intervino, adivinando sus pensamientos—, solo quiero pasar mi última noche contigo.

Y dicho esto, dieron finalizada su conversación y, a su vez, cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo mucho antes de lo que imaginaban.

A la mañana siguiente, Tigresa fue la primera en levantarse. Al abrir los ojos, se había dado con la maravillosa sorpresa de que todo había sido real, no un sueño. Se zafó del abrazo en el que había estado encarcelada y se había levantado, dispuesta a comenzar un nuevo día.

Dio un último vistazo a la cama, allí se encontraba Po, aún durmiendo…

Recordó que los había llevado allí.

Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente y, sin hacer ningún ruido, salió de la habitación de huéspedes.

Caminó sin dar vuelta atrás, tenía los ojos entrecerrados para evitar que los demás notasen que estaba llorando.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe. Se sentó al borde de su cama y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas que estaban en el borde de sus ojos escarlata. Echó un vistazo a la habitación... tan ordenada que parecía intacta. Se echó en la cama... todo estaba perdido... y había disfrutado tan poco...

Pero podía disfrutar más.

Sin perder tiempo, se paró de golpe y cogió unos pequeños rollos que se encontraban en un escritorio ubicado a un rincón de su habitación. Se dirigió a toda prisa a la habitación de Po, sin percatarse que las lágrimas comenzaban a mojar los rollos que llevaba en las manos. Entró sin pedir permiso y colocó lo que llevaba en sus manos en la mochila que se llevaría Po al otro lado de China.

Una cosa menos por hacer.

Salió de la habitación y volvió al pasillo en donde había pasado la noche. Abrió de golpe la pieza en la que se encontraba Po e hizo el esfuerzo casi en vano de levantarlo.

Después de haber usado todos sus recursos, decidió que lo mejor era que él se levantara solo, así que comenzó a retirarse a paso lento del lugar…

— Buenos días, Tigresa

Casi por acto reflejo, ella levantó su mano y se golpeó con ella la cabeza. Luego, después de que le haya pasado el dolor, esbozó una diminuta sonrisa y le devolvió el saludo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, allí, Po cogió su mochila y se la llevó a la cocina para tomar el desayuno, seguido por Tigresa.

Ya en la cocina, encontraron al resto de los furiosos , esperando a Po para desayunar. La mañana fue bastante tranquila, solo un par de risas y otro de lloriqueos.

Y el momento llegó.

Todos se unieron en la entrada al Valle, despidiendo al Guerrero Dragón. Tigresa se sentía especialmente mal, una parte de su alma se iba con él… para toda la eternidad.

Vio como se alejaba poco a poco… como la gente comenzaba a retirarse…

Cuando tuvo la certeza de que nadie veía, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Po, le dio un beso y le dedicó una sonrisa… las últimas.

— Me escribes ¿eh?

_«En prueba de mi amor, te envío mis lágrimas»_

_Ángela Vicario, en "Crónica de una Muerte Anunciada"_

—

**Cuarta parte**

Abrió los ojos por enésima vez en aquella noche. Sentía como el sudor resbalaba por su fino pelaje anaranjado. Hacía un frio maldito y sin embargo no había rastro de la niebla espesa que normalmente se asomaba ante tales temperaturas.

Salió a dar una pequeña caminata nocturna, a pesar de la temperatura, sentía una pizca de calor interno. Suspiró ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? Se detuvo a admirar la belleza que resaltaba en el brillo de las estrellas que iluminaba el hermoso cielo nocturno. Suspiró. ¿Cuánto tiempo más resistiría esa tortura psicológica? No lo sabía. Habían transcurrido 4 meses desde que él se había ido del Palacio de Jade y el único medio de comunicación que compartían era por medio de cartas. Ella concerbaba cada una de ellas. Había cartas que contenían los mensajes más cursis que había pensado escribir. Otros, contenían hermosos poemas que él había escrito pensando en ella. Pensaba que no existía macho más perfecto que él. Esbozó una sonrisa, casi invisible. Le agradaba bastante pensar en él, aunque suene cursi. Lo amaba, y no podía negarlo.

De forma inesperada, vio una figura acercarse de manera cautelosa. Adoptó su típica pose de batalla, dispuesta a dar lucha a quien se le acercara. El sujeto se acercó a ella, mirándola con unos penetrantes ojos rojos. Trató de propinarle un buen golpe del estómago, sin embargo, él la detuvo con suma facilidad, aterrándola un poco. Retrocedió un paso, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Analizó con sumo cuidado su ambiente, tratando de idear la mejor forma de escapatoria, pero en el momento que había encontrado su ruta, él la aprisionó en sus fuertes brazos, sin darle oportunidad de huir.

— ¡Suéltame!

El sujeto no aflojó su agarre, al contrario, lo apretó más. Ella giró entre sus brazos, para quedar cara a cara con su oponente y darle a entender que ella no se daría vencida tan fácilmente: el sujeto tenía el rostro cubierto por un pedazo de tela color negro azabache, salvo los ojos, rojos sedientos de sangre. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por ropa negra, pero solo las manos estaban sin nada, su pelaje era blanco con lo que parecía ser una raya.

— ¿Dónde está el Guerrero Dragón? — preguntó en tono calmado, con voz ronca.

— ¡Suéltame!

— Te he preguntado dónde está el Guerrero Dragón

— ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!

— Te soltaré cuando me digas donde está el Guerrero Dragón — esta vez su tono fue amenazante. Ella quiso contestarle para que la dejara en paz, pero si analizaba las conversaciones que había tenido con él sobre ese tema… la verdad, no sabía dónde estaba él.

— No lo sé — respondió finalmente, bajando la mirada. El sujeto la soltó, sospechando que lo que le decía la Maestra era real. Tigresa jadeó cuando se libró del contacto físico que había mantenido con ese extraño ser, las preguntas iban y venían a su cabeza y no tendría respuesta a no ser que las palabras saliesen de su boca y preguntase — ¿Quién eres?

El sujeto se paró en seco, vaciló un poco su respuesta, rebuscó en el único bolsillo que poseía su atuendo, sacó un pergamino un tanto arrugado y se lo entregó.

Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de gritar.

En el pergamino, había un yin yang encima de una flor rosa, el símbolo del grupo de asesinos de toda China. El sujeto levantó las mejillas, debía estar sonriendo maliciosamente. Un solo pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Tigresa: Po estaba en peligro.

— ¿Tienes idea de donde está el Guerrero Dragón? — volvió a preguntar, haciendo omiso a la cara de pasmada de Tigresa.

— Ya te lo he dicho, no lo sé, además ¿por qué debería decírtelo?

El sujeto abrió los ojos a más no poder, le sorprendía la respuesta de la Maestra. Ella lo miró extrañada, con la actitud seria que tanto le distinguia. El sujeto la miró fijamente, haciendo que a ella se le pongan los pelos en punta.

— ¿No lo entiendes? Nuestro objetivo siempre fue usted. Sin embargo, decidí que era mejor matar a tu noviecito, para... hacerte más daño — culminó con una sonrisa cínica. Tigresa tuvo que reprimir el impulso de asesinar al sujeto que tenía enfrente, pero un pensamiento cruzó por su mente ¿Qué pasaría con ella si algo le llega a pasar a Po? ¿Caería en depresión? ¿Se suicidaría? ¿Lloraría? ¿Haría algo por vengar la muerte de su amado? Poco a poco, la vena que palpitaba en la frente de Tigresa fue desapareciendo, hasta convertirse en un gesto de tristeza.

— No le hagas daño... por favor... — su voz era un inaudible susurro, tenía un nudo en la garganta, reprimía las ganas de llorar...

— ¿Por qué habría de hacertre caso?

— Porque... — hizo una pausa, inhaló fuertemente y suspiró — porque te dejaré matarme de la forma más cruel, lenta y dolorosamente posible

El sujeto abrió los ojos de par en par ¿acaso ella estaría ofreciendo su vida por un panda? No lo podía creer ¡La gran Maestra Tigresa ofrecía su vida a cambio de la de otro ser insignificante!

— Solo una pregunta, ¿por qué sacrificarías tu vida por la de ese panda?

Inhaló duro y contesto — Porque lo amo, pero no te hablaré de eso, de seguro que no sabes que es amar.

_«Así que después, cuando él susurra, 'Tu me amas. ¿Real o no real?'_

_Le digo, 'Real'»_

_Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, en "Sinsajo"_

—

**Quinta parte**

Unos ojos rojos, color de la sangre, asomaban detrás de la puerta. Esos ojos, de cría, eran tan inocentes, que nadie podría creer que el tigrecito parado detrás de la puerta en la que se encontraba, sería, años más tarde, uno de los asesinos más crueles de toda China.

— ¿Mami?

El tigrecito de pelaje blanco con rayitas negras mostró completamente su cuerpo. Su madre, una tigresa adulta de pelaje idéntico al de su hijo, lo miró desesperada pero procurando no asustar a su pequeño hijo.

— Escúchame, no tengas miedo, yo haré todo lo posible para que tú sigas vivo ¿vale? — el pequeño reprimió las lágrimas de sus ojitos.

— Vale.

Como si fuera obra del destino, llamaron fuertemente a la puerta, a punto de derribarla. La madre cargó a su niño con rapidez y lo llevó a su habitación, donde escondió al pequeño en su armario. Le dio un beso en la frente, cerró la puerta y fue abrir la puerta de la casa a quien llamase, el mayor acto de valentía que el niño había visto en su vida. Era la última vez que vería a su madre, sin embargo, así la recordaría: valiente, demostrando todo su amor por su hijo, aunque ella tuviese que morir en el acto.

Escuchó como su madre abría la puerta, varias pisadas retumbaron en el lugar. Oyó como torturaron a su madre, hasta que su cuerpo no pudo resistir más y falleció. Los sujetos rebuscaron en el lugar, de seguro buscaban dinero...

— Ya vámonos

El niño contenía las ganas de gritar y de llorar, solo estaba seguro de una cosa: él mataría a quién halla matado a su madre.

Salió del armario y se dirigió a la ventana, le hechó un último vistazo a la habitación y salió. Se trepó a un árbol y miró fijamente a la puerta principal: allí estaban los sujetos que habían dado fin a la vida de su madre.

Todos los que estaban en la puerta principal, tomaron rumbos distintos, tal vez se dirigían a sus respectivas casas. El pequeño tigrecito siguió al más corpulento de todos los sujetos… no se había equivocado, él se dirigía a su casa. En ella, la esperaba una tigresa con pelaje anaranjado, seguramente su esposa. Ella lo saludó con un beso bastante largo que causó nauseas en el pequeño. Él escuchó detenidamente su conversación, decidió que mataría a ambos cuando estuviesen en el momento más feliz de sus vidas.

Pasaron los años y el niño aún no conseguía lo que quería… hasta que un día lo consiguió, la esposa del sujeto estaba embarazada… era ahora o nunca.

Esperó a que pasara un mes para que amenazara a muerte al sujeto que asesinó a su madre. Consiguió un pergamino, dibujo una flor rosa con un ying yang en sus pétalos y debajo escribió: Disfruta tus últimos momentos de felicidad, te los arrebataré de la misma forma en la que se los arrebataste a una tigresa hace unos años.

Lo dejó en la puerta de la casa del tigre y esperó. Era predecible lo que sucedería después: el tigre contó lo sucedido a su esposa, ella estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y decía a ciencia cierta que todo era una horrible mentira.

Pero no lo fue.

Cuando la tigresa dio a luz, el tigrecito (que ahora estaba más grande) esperaba a que la cría naciera para acabar con ella. Los padres, aterrados por el mensaje que habían recibido meses atrás, llevaron a su cría a un orfanato… el orfanato de Bao Gu.

La madre estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, a pesar que su esposo trataba de consolarla (esfuerzos en vano), regresaron a su hogar... pensando en lo que el destino les depararía.

Ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo que sucedería.

Al llegar a casa, se echaron en la cama, a descansar un rato. Había sido, en cierto modo, el peor día de sus vidas. La tigresa estaba especialmente deprimida ¡Había tenido a su cría solo un segundo!

— Iré a tomar un vaso con agua

Se paró de golpe y, con paso decidido, fue directo a la cocina. Allí, tomó un vaso (que estaba en uno de los muebles de madera) y se sirvió agua.

Creyó que beber el agua en traguitos haría que pensara las cosas con más tranquilidad. Cerró los ojos, analizando cuidadosamente la situación. Suspiró. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, pero ahora veía borroso y le faltaba el aire. Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Al abrir los ojos, se topó con una mirada fría… unos ojitos rojos que la miraban cuidadosamente mientras en su rostro de cría dibujaba una sonrisa maléfica.

Cerró los ojos… para no volver a abrirlos nunca más y adentrarse en el mundo de los muertos.

— ¿Amor? — llamó una voz desde la habitación. El tigrecito no se molestó en irse… por fin, después de varios años… cumpliría su venganza…

Tomó un cuchillo que se hallaba cerca, y apuñaló fieramente al tigre adulto.

Y se abrió la puerta de entrada, otro tigre más entraba en la casa. Este, al ver lo sucedido, trató de avisar a su pequeña población pero el pequeño tigrecito se lo impidió y lo asesinó.

Y toda la comunidad lo vio.

No tuvo más remedio.

Se encargo de aniquilar a todos los tigres del lugar.

_«No te vas a morir. Te lo prohíbo ¿Vale?»_

_Katniss Everdeen, en "Los Juegos del Hambre"_

—

**Sexta parte**

Me sentía mal.

¿Qué caso hay en decir que no me afecta? No ha pasado más de una hora desde que envié ese pergamino con Zeng y ya me siento destrozada.

Devastada.

Sentía como si me hubiesen arrebatado parte de mi alma… estaba muerta en vida.

Quise llorar, pero ¿para qué? Ya nada valía la pena.

Absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la vida propia.

Caminé a paso lento, dirigiéndome a mi habitación… no quería hablar con nadie.

— ¡Hey, Tigresa! – Me llamaron desde el otro lado del pasadizo – Bajaremos al valle, ¿quieres venir?

No respondí. Por su cara, supe que mi estado comenzaba a preocuparle.

— ¿Tigresa? – Interrogó — ¿no me digas que…? ¡No! Yo lo asesino… no puede hacerte eso…

— Has lo que quieras – respondí de la forma más fría posible, debo admitirlo, hasta a mi misma me dolió mi tono de voz.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación detrás de mí. Me recosté en ella y apreté, con mis brazos, mi estómago, caminé hasta llegar a mi cama… o al menos traté. Antes de llegar, tropecé conmigo misma y caí al suelo.

Y allí quede.

Observé como pasaba el tiempo… como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer a través del papel chino que recibía el título de "pared". Escuché que llamaron a mi puerta innumerables veces, pero no contesté, supongo que, al no recibir respuesta, habrán pensado que yo estaba dormida.

Ya de noche, tuve la fuerza suficiente para levantarme del suelo, más no podía caminar. Me recosté en mi cama, cogí la almohada y la metí en mi boca, al punto que podía sentirla en mi garganta.

Ya en esta posición, ahogué un grito y deje que las lágrimas emanaran de mis ojos.

Y así estuve por días.

No dormía, no comía. Solo lloraba y sufría.

Aquellos días, debo admitirlo, fueron los peores de mi vida, extrañaba todo de él… las pesadillas regresaron y llegué a sentirme verdaderamente miserable, sin nada que hacer en este mundo.

Sentí el corazón frio.

Las semanas transcurrían y yo comenzaba a recuperarme… hasta que un día llegó una carta de Po diciendo que nos visitaría al día siguiente.

Ese fue el golpe más duro que recibí en toda mi vida.

_«Gran misterio el del dolor, pero mayor aún el del amor que, en el dolor, no deja de amar»_

_Anónimo_

—

**Séptima parte**

Esa debía ser una broma muy pesada. Al escuchar la noticia, se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué cuando estaba a punto de olvidarlo tenía que aparecer? ¿Ya no había sufrido demasiado?

Sí, pero eso no acabaría allí.

Pasó encerrada en su habitación todo el día, ya al día siguiente, muy temprano se levantó de su lecho y caminó hacia el bosque.

Tuvo la desgracia de pasar junto a la puerta de entrada.

Allí estaba, estaba igual a como lo recordaba, solo que su sonrisa había desaparecido. Por un momento, sus ojos verde jade se posaron en los de ella, pero casi al instante los ignoró.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Quiso gritarle, reprocharle ¿pero con que derecho?

Corrió a los bosques y allí, rugió y lloró… sin saber que alguien la observaba.

Después de haberse desahogado, examinó su entorno, no sabía en donde se encontraba.

Trató de volver al Palacio, pero cuando quiso tomar un sendero, una figura encapuchada se interpuso

— ¿A dónde vas, gatita?

Ella frunció el ceño y quiso propinarle una buena patada para que se alejara.

Ella solo vio cuando le hacían cortes profundos con dagas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

Más figuras encapuchadas se le unieron y comenzaron a desparramar sangre por donde no debían.

Y ella aún seguía viva, deseando la muerte.

Cuando terminaron de apuñalarla, tomaron su cuerpo y la llevaron cerca a un barranco, con la intención de "deshacerse de la evidencia".

— ¡Tigresa!

Esa voz… no podía ser de él…

— ¡Tigresa!

Uno de los encapuchados rió — ¿Acaso es tu novio? –se burló

Ella solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

A lo lejos pudo distinguirlo, acercándose. Cada vez más y más. Cuando llegó a su destino, casi vomita al ver la escena.

— ¡¿Qué le han hecho?!

Uno de los encapuchados sonrió –Lo que se merece.

Y la lanzó al precipicio y los encapuchados se fueron.

No sabían que Tigresa se había sujetado en el último segundo.

— ¡Tigresa! Por favor sujétate

Ella, simplemente no podía más, el dolor era insoportable… deseaba morir…

— Po… —atinó a decir

— Dime, princesa

— Te amo

Y soltó su agarre, cayendo varios metros, al fondo del barranco.

— ¡TIGRESA!

Y fue definitivo, cuando se pudo ver una mancha roja al fondo del barranco, la lluvia comenzaba a caer y ella estaba allí…

Muerta.

_«__Soy una granada, y en cualquier momento voy a explotar__»_

_Hazel en "Bajo la misma estrella"_

—

**Octava parte**

Un velorio fúnebre, así se podía describir. Todo el Valle de la Paz había asistido… a darle el último adiós a la Maestra Tigresa.

Los, ahora, cuatro furiosos, lloraban su perdida, el Maestro Shifu tenía la mirada baja… pero el que peor la pasaba era Po.

No dejaba que nadie le hable, lloraba en silencio, arrepintiéndose de no haber pasado más tiempo con ella… ahora estaba muerta.

Varios se acercaron a darle el pésame, pero él no respondía.

Cuando el luto finalizó, Po se dirigió al barranco… si ella ya no estaba ¿Qué caso había en seguir con vida?

Estaba a punto de dar el último paso cuando…

— ¿…Po?

_«No puedes escoger si serás lastimado en este mundo, pero si puedes decidir quién te lastima»_

_Hazel en "Bajo la misma Estrella"_

**Epílogo**

— Vamos, solo un poco más... Po

— Es fácil para tí decirlo, después de todo, no tienes un cuerpo que cargar...

Habían pasado varios años desde la muerte de Tigresa, sin embargo, todos recordaban aquella fecha como si hubiese sido el día anterior, todos lamentaban no haber podido evitar la muerte de Tigresa, sobretodo Po... que la vio morir...

— No te quejes, tú no sufriste una muerte dolorosa

— Pero la sufriré muy pronto ¡Por tu culpa! Si te hubiera entendido… si te hubiera ayudado… no estarías muerta…

— Y volvemos de nuevo con este tema — contestó con cierta ironía, aunque también con cierta molestia — Escúchame, Po, mi muerte fue culpa mía, yo no te dije lo que pasaba, por temor… no es tu culpa… por favor… no sigas culpándote… eso hace que me pese, en serio…

Era Tigresa… a pesar de haber muerto, su espíritu seguía en la Tierra, pero solo Po podía verla, tal vez porque él no se había perdonado haber perdido a Tigresa… nadie lo sabe… solo son cosas del destino…

— Tigresa… no quiero que te pese, lo sabes, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de todo esto… si te hubiese ayudado… tú no estarías muerta… podríamos habernos casado, podríamos haber formado una familia… podríamos haber tenido hijos…

Él miró el vientre de Tigresa, siempre había querido tener hijos con ella… claro, si no estuviese muerta, eso habría sido posible…

Ella lo miró con ojos tristes, podía ver los pensamientos que él guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser… sabía lo que él quería… conocía su dolor… ojalá pudiese saber cómo arrebatarle toda su desdicha…

Ambos callaron un buen tiempo, estaban recostados al pie del Árbol de la Sabiduría Celestial, disfrutando del hermoso atardecer que estaba ante ellos… nada podía separarlos ahora… nada…

— ¿Po?

Ella no se había dado cuenta, Po se había quedado dormido, no era nada por qué preocuparse… pero la edad que tenía… el que no responda cuando lo llamen…

Tigresa acercó temblorosamente su cabeza al pecho de Po, esperando escuchar el sonido del corazón de Po latiendo…

Nada.

— Si pudiera llorar por ti, lo haría… no me importaría llorar por ti… eso demostraría lo mucho que te amo…

Se recostó en el pecho del cadáver… esperando, aunque sabía que no había nada que esperar… no había razón para estar allí… no la había…

— Eres sentimental, aunque no quieras admitirlo, princesa.

Ella giró su cabeza y allí estaba él, aunque con varios años menos, parado y tendiéndole la mano. Ella la aceptó y, a la velocidad de la luz, lo abrazó fuertemente, dejándole en claro que nada los separaría.

Nada.

Esbozó una gran sonrisa y, sorpresivamente, lo besó.

— Te amo

Ahora ambos sabían que estarían juntos… para toda la eternidad.

_«Los vínculos verdaderos no se rompen así como así»_

_Carla Álvarez, en "Llámalo X"_

_._

**Bueno, como dije antes, me pueden pedir un final alternativo ;) Lo digo porque ciertas personitas están llorando XD Bueno, dejen review, para ver en que mejoro y… gracias por leer ;) Son los mejores.**

**Ahora, quiero dar mi justificación de desaparición de FanFiction: La verdad, el año pasado fue horrible para mi, no tienen idea de todo lo que he tenido que pasar… ¿saben? No tengo idea de cómo sigo viva cuando merezco la muerte… pero al menos en todas mis desgracias apareció alguien que… bueno, me hizo seguir adelante, a pesar de todo… me dijo que yo debía continuar con esto porque sería una estúpida si no lo hiciera. Así que… henos aquí XD**

**Bueno, quiero que sean los primeros en saber mi primera buena noticia en mucho tiempo: Me he vuelto a enamorar, pero esta vez del hombre más maravilloso que he podido conocer **

**Bueno, sin más que decir, me retiro**

**¡Adiosito y cuídense!**

**Yushi**


End file.
